In the air tonight
by Margarida
Summary: Universo Alternativo, conteúdo yaoi, resposta ao desafio da Kalíope. O que ele sente, realmente, pelo assassino da única pessoa em que confiava?


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (Ai, que medo pelo que podem fazer comigo depois desse fic...).

Eu adoro desafios. Amo e quando entro em um, ninguém me segura. E dificilmente recuso quando me propõe algum. E a Kalíope sabe disso. E foi muito má comigo.

O desafio? Vestir minha cara de pau e escrever um yaoi. Até aí, nada de mais. Se eu já tivesse escrito um yaoi de fato e verdade. Porém, Kalíope não parou por aqui não. Não bastasse ser yaoi, teria que ser com um casal diferente.

E, como Margarida não recusa desafio, aqui está o resultado. O casal? Bom... É com dor no coração que digo que se trata do meu cabrito com... Melhor lerem, é demais para minha cabeça.

Boa leitura a todos que se dispuserem a, pelo menos, tentarem engolir essa minha aventura...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**In the air tonight**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**I can feel it  
Coming in the air tonight  
Oh Lord  
I****'ve been waiting for this moment  
For all my life  
Oh Lord**

_Eu posso sentir  
V__indo no ar hoje à noite  
Oh, Senhor  
Estive esperando por esse momento  
Pela minha vida inteira  
Oh, Senhor_

A neblina cobria parte da cidade. Um clima pesado, lembrava aquela cidade que lia nas HQ's do irmão, qual era mesmo o nome? Gotham City. A cidade do crime. Riu, pensamento idiota. Até porque se fosse de verdade, talvez tivesse existido um homem morcego que pudesse tê-lo ajudado quando mais precisava.

O pesado casaco negro lhe dava o conforto necessário para enfrentar o frio, e nada além. A coragem que precisaria para enfrentar seus sentimentos, nunca ninguém poderia lhe oferecer. Ajeitou a aba do chapéu sobre seus olhos azuis, estava torta. Com passos lentos e cansados, chegou à portaria de um dos edifícios do centro. Um perqueno prédio de três andares, onde ele o encontraria.

Quem? O responsável por toda sua desgraça. E por toda confusão que tomava de assalto seu coração e mente.

**Well if you told me you were drowning  
I would not lend a hand  
I****'ve seen your face before my friend  
But I don't know if you know who i am  
Well I was there and I saw what you did  
I saw it with my own two eyes  
So you can wipe of the grin  
I know where you've been  
Its all been a pack of lies**

_Bem, se você me dissesse que estava se afogando  
Eu não ajudaria  
Eu vi seu rosto antes, meu amigo  
Mas eu não sei se você sabe quem eu sou  
Bem, eu estava lá e eu vi o que você fez  
Eu vi com meus próprios olhos  
Então você pode tirar esse sorriso da cara  
Eu sei onde você esteve  
Foi tudo um monte de mentiras_

Subiu as escadas depressa até o terceiro andar, viu a porta do velho apartamento aberta. Ele já o esperava. Entrou em silêncio, observando-o com atenção, sentado no sofá, bebendo vinho. Trancou a porta, sem tirar os olhos dele.

Os cabelos negros e arrepiados estavam úmidos, tinha acabado de sair do banho, Usava apenas uma calça de moletom cinza, estava descalço. Os olhos negros brilhavam enquanto bebia do conteúdo de sua taça, parecia esperar por algum reação ou palavra do outro para se mover.

-Estava me esperando? – o outro perguntou por fim, tirando o casaco e o chapéu, ajeitando os cachos castanhos de seu cabelo.

-Por que acha isso?

-A porta estava aberta.

-Bem... – o outro disse, deixando a taça sobre a mesa de centro – Saga me disse que viria me procurar esta noite.

-Mesmo? E aquele desgraçado também lhe disse o motivo de eu estar aqui hoje?

-Aiolos.

Ouvir o nome do irmão, dito por aquele homem, foi terrível. Como ainda tinha coragem de pronunciar aquele santo nome, depois do que fizera com ele? Raiva. Dor. Ódio.

Ele acabaria com tudo aquilo naquela noite.

**I can feel it  
Coming in the air tonight  
Oh Lord  
I've been waiting for this moment  
For all my life  
Oh Lord, Oh Lord**

_Eu posso sentir  
V__indo no ar hoje à noite  
Oh, Senhor  
Estive esperando por esse momento  
Pela minha vida inteira  
Oh, Senhor, oh Senhor_

-Você não vale nada, Shura... Meu irmão confiava em você, e o que fez?

-Apenas cumpri ordens vindas de nosso superior. Alguma coisa contra?

Falava sem emoção nehuma na voz, mas, por dentro, um turibilhão de emoções e sentimentos. Aiolos era seu amigo. O homem à sua frente era irmão dele. E o deixava... Não sabia muito bem ao certo.

-Aiolos era um traidor. E aos traidores, à morte. Não foi assim que aprendemos, Aiolia?

-Meu irmão não era um traidor!

-Bobagem. Você, como todos os outros, viu as provas que Saga apresentou. São incontestáveis.

Shura pegou de volta sua taça e tencionou enchê-la novamente, quando sentiu um soco em sua face. Aiolia, nervoso, o acertara em cheio. Garrafa, taça e o espanhol estavam no chão, este último mais pela surpesa do que pela força do soco em si.

-Merda! Ele era meu irmão!

**Well I**** remember  
I remember don't worry  
How could I ever forget  
Its the first time  
The last time  
We ever met  
But I know the reason why you keep me silenced up  
No you don't fool me  
Cause the hurt doesn't show  
But the pain still grows  
It's no stranger to you and me**

_Bem, eu me lembro  
Eu me lembro, não se preocupe  
Como eu poderia esquecer?  
É a primeira vez  
A última vez  
Que nós nos encontramos  
Mas eu sei por que você me mantém de boca fechada  
Não, você não me engana  
Porque o machucado não aparece  
Mas a dor ainda aumenta  
Não é nenhum estranho para mim e para você_

Raiva. Dor. Òdio. Precisava colocara quilo para fora, senão ficaria louco. Aliás, aquele espanhol o deixava louco com suas atitudes, suas palavras, sua falta de sentimentos. Shura, ainda tentando se levantar, foi ao chão novamente, outro soco de Aiolia. E mais outro. No terceiro, conseguiu segurar a mão do rapaz e jogá-lo de lado.

-Pare com isso, Aiolia! Conhece as regras, sabe muito bem que quando entramos nessa, era questão de morte ou morte. Se não fosse pelos federais, seria pela própria organização!

-Mas por que justo você, Shura? Não era o melhor amigo de Aiolos, porque aceitou fazer o trabalho sujo?

-Já disse, foram ordens do Saga. Ponto!

Puto da vida, o rapaz tentou socar Shura mais uma vez. Só que o espanhol estava esperto e segurou novamente o punho de Aiolia, lançando-o sobre o sofá. Ele caiu sentado, e o outro não perdeu tempo.

Não o deixaria fugir ou tentar mais nada contra si. E, para tanto, sentou-se sobre as pernas de Aiolia. E segurou os braços do rapaz contra o encosto.

-Eu te mato, Shura!

-Sou maior e mais forte e estou por cima. Não vai conseguir muita coisa estando assim, nesse estado.

Aiolia se debatia e quanto mais o fazia, mais Shura o prensava. Até que cansou. E, quando parou, se deu conta do quanto o espanhol estava perto. Perigosamente perto.

-Essa raiva toda... – ele disse, com um sorriso cínico estampado em sua face – Não é somente por causa da morte de Aiolos, não é?

-O quê?

-Está com raiva porque fui eu quem fez o serviço... E não sabe lidar com a confusão que isso provoca em sua mente...

-Por que diz isso?

-Por que também me sinto assim...

**I can feel it  
Coming in the air tonight  
Oh Lord  
I've been waiting for this moment  
For all my life  
Oh Lord, Oh Lord**

_Eu posso sentir  
V__indo no ar hoje à noite  
Oh, Senhor  
Estive esperando por esse momento  
Pela minha vida inteira  
Oh, Senhor, oh Senhor_

Não houve tempo para entender o que Shura dizia. Quando Aiolia tentou se dar conta do ocorrido, a boca do espanhol já estava sobre a sua, em um beijo urgente, cheio de malícia, faminto. A língua atrevida que explorava cada canto de sua cavidade, as mãos que soltaram as suas e passaram a querer explorar o tórax bem definido, que os botões da camisa deixavam entrever.

Raiva. Dor. Ódio. E uma confusão de sentimentos que não sabia definir. Entre eles, talvez o mais gritante fosse a paixão.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Estou tremendo, literalmente. Saiu! Saiu! SAIU!!! Meu primeiro yaoi de fato (Seven Nation Army era mais um ensaio, vamos combinar)... Estou emocionada. E com a devida sensação de dever cumprido.

Desafio posto, aceito e pago. E tenha certeza de que vou querer a volta, senhorita Kalíope... Me aguarde!

Aos demais que conseguiram chegar até aqui, um viva para vocês e beijos!


End file.
